


The Brave Never Die

by dragonashes



Series: Quintessence: Undertale One-shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans Needs A Hug, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonashes/pseuds/dragonashes
Summary: Sans always knew he couldn't win against the human.  Or, y'know, whatever that thing was.





	

Sans felt the hot pain tearing through his rib cage, blinding him to everything but the bright light. He thought he heard the laughter of the demon child and wondered if it would finish him off -

Then the thought was gone, and all he could hear was a soft, crackling sound, like flames. Grillby’s spectacled face flashed through his mind, and he smiled.

“whelp, i’m goin’ to grillby’s.”

A cough compressed his rib cage, and the agony radiating from his wound stole his breath for a moment. He could feel his phalanges starting to crumble. No amount of DETERMINATION could keep him together now that his HP was gone with no magic to restore it.

“...SANS?”

Sans looked up, ignoring the pain the motion brought. There, standing by his side, was Papyrus. He had a feeling that there was something strange about that, but why would it be strange? Papyrus was always looking out for him, even on his laziest days.

Sans watched as Papyrus reached towards him, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder. He could feel his brother’s love and kindness through even that simple touch, and reveled in it. For some reason (he should remember, right?) it felt like it had been forever since Sans had seen Papyrus. He gasped, unable to form words.

“YOU’VE OVERDONE IT AGAIN, BROTHER. IF STOPPING BY GRILLBY’S ON THE WAY HOME WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY, WE WILL STOP BY GRILLBY’S. AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOTHING WITHOUT HIS COOL BIG BROTHER!”

“papyrus…”

Sans could feel something break inside him, but couldn’t summon the will to care. He tried to reach out towards Papyrus, but his body felt sluggish.

“...do you want anything?”

“ONLY FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY, SANS. COME! ONWARDS, TO GRILLBY’S!”

Sans smiled, and

l e t

g o . . .

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then he woke up in Snowdin, a scream buried in whatever passed for a throat.
> 
> So, I've learned my lesson about posting happy stories. Apparently that isn't what people are here for, haha. Take this, then!
> 
> It's short, but I couldn't justify continuing it. If I'd written more, it would have been set before the beginning of the drabble (covering the tail end of Sans's fight). Everything I wrote just came out sounding redundant. I've seen so many heart-wrenching depictions of the Sans boss fight in so many forms of media, and my own poor words didn't do it justice.
> 
> Yes, the name is a vague Overwatch reference.
> 
> "The Brave Never Die" is one of many short stories I've written for Undertale. If you want more, please follow my author profile or the series, "Quintessence: Undertale One-shots." I post Wednesdays and Saturdays. I have some longer stories in the works, so if you want something more substantial than short little nibblets like this one, please hang in there! I'll start posting those when they're finished. Nothing bugs me more than an incomplete story.


End file.
